This invention relates to the field of communications. More particularly, a system and methods are provided for dynamically muting communication notifications.
Users of devices such as smart phones and some computers are accustomed to receiving various types of communications on their devices, such as electronic mail, instant messages, alarms and/or others. Typically, each time a communication is received, the device issues a corresponding notification. The notification may involve an audible tone, a change in the visual display and/or vibration of the device. The more communications that are received, the more notifications the device issues.
In some situations, such as when a user is engaging in multiple instant messaging sessions or in one session that is very active, her device may issue notifications on a frequent basis. Depending on the manner and frequency of notifications, they may become distracting to the user and/or other people. For example, if the user is engaged in some activity that requires her attention—such as conducting a telephone call, having a conversation or drafting an electronic mail message—her attention may be distracted. Or, if she is attending a meeting or other event with other people, the notifications may become annoying to them.
Communications programs and utilities generally provide little assistance to a user bothered by frequent notifications. At most, they may allow the user to completely shut off notifications. However, the user may then miss an important alert from her spouse, relative or other important person.
In addition, turning notifications off usually requires the user to navigate through a menu of options to find and activate the correct option. Turning notifications back on requires additional navigation and action.